Mine
by Wandering Prophecy
Summary: His precious little doll.


**A/N: ** The past few stories I've submitted have all been drabbles. Dealing with drabbles are rare for me since I do not really do drabbles, well short ones. I tend to write up to 7-10 pages for a one-shot with 10-14 pages for a chapter. So don't be surprised when I submit long entires; _if _I submit anymore. Depends on how I feel...anyways...

This had been an early Christmas gift for Mel on dA. I had too much fun with this, haha. Here's a few trigger warnings: Infrequent coarse language, intense sexual situations, some suggestive dialouge, violence, and nudity. If you read this and still get upset, I don't know what to say.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your support for the Neo Domino City fundraiser last night. The entire building is pleased and appreciates your contribution. Be safe and live long." The other man's voice clear to say thanks but was cut off with a beep as Godwin ended the call. Placing the cell onto his dresser, the silver haired man grumbled as he pulled his gloves off. How he hated being civil to those beneath him. If it wasn't to help his own cause, the swine would never have been invited in the first place. Sighing, his pale green orbs scanned the room for a moment then.<p>

It had been sometime since he's set foot here, let alone sleep in his own bed which remained untouched. He hadn't slept in it for who known's long. Dropping his gloves onto the dresser beside the phone, the businessman stalked over to the bar on the other side of the room. Slipping behind it, he poured himself a drink in a shot glass before taking a quick swig of it. A nightly routine had begun as he poured himself a few more shots.

Godwin had personally requested a bar placed in his, otherwise, plain bedroom. He needed the liquor to numb his mind of the trifling thoughts lurking around. The man could hold his own as he had done this for years. It would take many more shots of a stronger liquor to pull him down.

Now would probably be the only time he would be able to sleep in his own bed. The next month or so will not let him anywhere near it.

Rubbing the back of his aching neck, the man made his way towards the bed. While making the trek, Godwin slipped off his jacket and tossed it onto his desk chair (yes, he has several desks littered throughout his mansion) before reaching down to take off his shoes and socks. He then proceeded to slip his long sleeved shirt off and then tossed it alongside his shoes and socks. It was a terribly lazy thing to do, but he was tired and it was only clothes. They would be gone in the morning with him putting on clean attire with the room appearing plain and clean as usual.

The alcohol was bringing about a feeling of tiredness, but ironically it brought about restlessness as well. Climbing into bed, Godwin laid back against the soft pillows with one arm behind his head while the other rested on his muscular stomach. The television remained off as he wasn't fond of what the channels provided. Besides, he had far more entertaining thoughts about a certain bluenette.

A smirk laced his lips at the thought of the sweet though vulnerable young woman. It was also an added bonus that the one she cared for, obvious as it was to him, was his prodigy who seemed to consider only as a friend. Godwin wasn't one to be the rebound, but this could play to his advantage fairly well. She would need someone to talk to, to know more about her crush. And she would go to him since he seemed to know plenty about the boy.

Pushing Jack aside, Godwin relaxed into the pillows as his thought focused solely on the girl. She has been working here for a few years now, and yet she appeared no younger than eighteen. Despite her youthfulness, Mikage was a well rounded adult who knew her place…sometimes.

She may speak out occasionally, but the delicious fear in her gold orbs when she caught herself always intoxicated Godwin. She was fiery, sweet, delicate, innocent, poised, and carried herself with pride and elegance.

Unlike many of the woman Godwin had bedded who were the opposite. As well as wanting him to bed them. Mikage on the other hand was a challenge.

"Why are you so hard to forget?" Godwin mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes. She was the only woman to ever be in his thoughts at all times as well as being the first secretary he hasn't fired quickly.

He didn't keep her for her work abilities, as excellent as they were, but so no another could touch his doll.

She belonged to him.

Shifting in his bed, Godwin glanced down at the empty spot beside him. He wondered how she would look beside him. Obviously small and delicate opposed to his size and strength. He imagined the soft spoken woman there; naked and panting with bruises and cuts littering her body after a night of love making.

The thoughts of her screaming and withering in his arms while he thrust into her hard and fast. She would bite his hand when he slammed it over her mouth, but this would only egg him on. He could see the salty tears streaming down her face as cries and whimpers passed against his hand.

Hands curled around her throat with her gasping for air. Her wrists and ankles bound as he sank his teeth into her shoulder, tasting the blood that coursed through her veins. Taking her from the front, back, and side with her screaming and moaning at the same time.

A moan slipped past him unexpectedly as he thought of his hands caressing her bare soft skin while massaging her breasts with slow thrusts being part of his sick twisted game. He already knew if he did that she would be putty in his hands. A shiver slithered down his spine at the image of her kissing him tenderly and stroking his spine gently.

"Fuck…" He cursed as he buckled down and did what most adolescent boys would do when dealt with fantasies for their desired female. He felt foolish for doing such an act, but felt relief still. "Mikage…" Godwin muttered as his fantasy of her treating him sweetly continued with her placing her lips against—"Fuck!" Stopping his ministrations, the man pulled himself away from the bed and towards the bathroom.

More sensual thoughts plagued him there with a steamy shower and wet skin against skin. He made his way to the stairs which gave him the idea of taking her there. Then into the kitchen; the use of knives and whip cream further agitated him. The dining room had him eyeballing the table and concluding that two could be sprawled atop it.

Godwin retreated to his office, but even there he had more thoughts. And they all had the woman screaming his name and him indulging in his wildest fantasies.

Sitting at his desk, the man buried his face into his hands. If he didn't do something about these thoughts, something was going to give.

"G-Godwin-sama…" Godwin felt his neck snap as he whipped his head up to see the woman who had been plaguing him standing in his doorway. He was shocked to see her as it was extremely late, but then he remembered she and Jack had spent the night since the man's penthouse was being redone. Blinking, he stared at the girl and witnessed she wore a light pink tank with black frills around the collar and hem, but it only stopped at the top of her thighs with short shorts to match. Her hands were clasped in front of her body, a nervous habit of hers he remembered, as her gold eyes looked over at him. He also noted the door had been closed shut. "Gomenasai, Godwin-sama, but I was worried."

"What for?" The man snapped with eyes continuing to look the girl up and down. He noted the outfit was very tight fitting. "I heard noises," He mentally cursed as he realized what the noises she was referring to. "but then I saw you. You appeared stressed. I was wondering if there was anything I could do for you…" She blushed softly accenting the blue hair sticking to her tired face quite nicely. "I know I'm off the clock, but let me know if there's anything I can do."

Godwin remained silent at the girl's kind and generous offer. She didn't sound afraid, she sounded genuinely concerned for him. Taking his silence as an answer, the bluenette began to leave when she stopped at the clearing of a throat. "There is something you can do for me, Mikage," The older gentleman began as he rose from his seat before curving around his desk and closing the space between he and his doll.

He remembered that Jack was a heavy sleeper. He wouldn't hear a thing.

She completely and utterly belonged to _him_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I don't give a fuck. I love Rex Godwin. I really really REALLY enjoyed writing this. Think he's hot and awesome, and a lot darker when he's a badass playboy billionaire and not a Dark Signer.

I like the sadistic side of GodwinxMikage which I call sadisticshipping (or sadistshipping? idk)

I should also note I am a _huge_ Mikage fangirl. That is all.


End file.
